


Cervantes Ranch [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Welcome to Wyoming!
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Romancing McShep, Romancing McShep 2021





	Cervantes Ranch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/gifts), [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cervantes Ranch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663702) by [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty), [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



> For Elderwitty and Squidgie. Many thanks for writing it and letting me record it! And thank you for your patience. Recording was complete over a year and a half ago and I finished editing just in time for Romancing McShep 2021. Cover art by me.

Length: 02:02:27

File size: 145 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/CervantesRanch.mp3)


End file.
